This invention is in the field of vehicle mounted power saws particularly adapted for felling trees.
Tractors or the like have heretofore been provided with circular saws driven from a power take-off of the vehicle and intended for felling trees. In all such devices known to applicant, it was necessary to cut the tree at a level substantially above ground. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,462,3l4, 2,560,641, 2,601,366, 2,603,249 and 2,667,902 disclose saws on the ends of laterally swinging booms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,414,319, 2,542,952 and 2,597,395 show saws journalled on tractor-mounted members slidable along a frame to project the saw into a tree. None of the above patents, however, shows an arrangement where the saw can sever a tree below ground level and each of them relies on the stability of the tractor itself to accurately control movements of the saw.